The present disclosure relates to a seal for sealing a gap between a door and window glass of an automobile. In particular, the disclosure relates to a configuration in which a belt line seal arranged on a belt line of a door is integrally molded with a glass run arranged on a frame.
In general, to provide a window glass which is movable up and down for a door of an automobile, a configuration including a window frame supporting a peripheral portion of the window glass, and a glass run made of an elastic member and assembled to the window frame may be adopted in some cases. The glass run includes a pair of front and rear vertical portions extending in the moving direction of the window glass, and an upper portion connecting the front and rear vertical portions. Further, a belt line inner seal extending in a lengthwise direction of the automobile is provided on an inner side of a belt line of the door of the automobile closer to the inside of a cabin. A seal for an automobile door has been known in which a front end of the belt line inner seal and the front vertical portion of the glass run are integrally molded, and a rear end of the belt line inner seal and the rear vertical portion of the glass run are integrally molded as well (see, e.g., Japanese Patents Nos. 3726658 and 4284804).
According to Japanese Patents Nos. 3726658 and 4284804, a glass run has front and rear vertical portions, each of which is U-shaped when viewed in section. The front and rear vertical portions extend to reach the inside of a door body, and their ends are open in the inside of the door body. An inner lip which comes into contact with an inner surface of the window glass facing the inside of the cabin is provided for the respective front and rear vertical portions. Further, an inner lip which comes into contact with the inner surface of the window glass is also provided for the belt line inner seal as well.